She Was His Too
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: This is just a sweet little piece about Reneesme and Edward. BD spoilers! MAJOR SPOILERS! Thanks for all the Reviews! Keep them coming. Now also up, Love Will Save Them. If you like this, check that story out!


Disclaimer: Still just a dumb kid trying to slide up the pole.. ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS!! She is ruler of all that is Edward (damn her!! Ha ha)

Wrong and beautiful. Both were running through my head as I held my daughter. She was the reason my wife, my love, my world was dead. Bella had sacrificed herself for something I had only dreamed of having. A warm hand curled against my shoulder and I pressed my lips to her forehead. I never thought I would feel this way about her. Our child. The one that nearly killed my Bella, but the inexplicable _love_ Reneesme had for Bella was neck and neck with my own. If I hadn't heard it, felt it, through her eyes, I wouldn't have believed a love for her to match my own was possible. Ness snuggled into my shoulder and I instinctively shifted my arms to cradle her in my lap.

"Edward." Rose had been smug since the beginning, long before Ness was even in existence. But even more so now that she knew Bella wouldn't be able to be a proper mother for a long while. Until she gained some control. "Will you be alright with her while I go hunting, I want to be strong for when Bella wakes," _Newborn and all that_, her mental snicker. I couldn't help the snarl that rumbled in my chest. I nodded curtly, angry with the thought that I couldn't handle **my** daughter. Rosalie had deemed herself, self-appointed nanny, step-mother, best aunt. I think Alice would have a problem with the last one though. And Jacob a problem with the first.

_Ahh.. Jacob_. My thoughts betrayed me, the anger flared. Imprinting. On a child. _Not even the same __**species!**_ I took a deep, calming breath, the warm, steady beat of Nessie's blood brought me back. The anger was still fresh, the memory still bitter. The glow of Jacobs face as he looked at my daughter, his thought of love and passion. A passion for her happiness. An instinct I thought could never, _would _never exist flared. One I had only felt in others. Specifically Charlie. A scowl twitched my lips as I thought back to my amusement of Charlie's hateful and resentful thoughts. If Jacob ever did to Ness what I did to Bella last year, I _WOULD _tear him to shred's. Slowly and painfully. And with a smile on my face.

But I wouldn't. He would not hurt her. I could tell that by his thoughts. Pure and innocent. Seeking only her happiness. I would not hurt him, so long that it was only her happiness he seeked.

I now understood every grey hair on Charlie's head. Difference was I didn't have any sleep to lose. The moving warmth in my arms shifted and her eyes blinked several times till they opened, and Bella's mocha brown eyes stared back at me. Her gaze held me, pinned me back in the chair I sat in. Those eyes. I hadn't lost those eyes. The ones that saw through me, made me believe I had a soul, because she could _see_ it. The one thing I had been afraid to loose, terrified that the memory would dim, not with recollection, but importance, but I got to keep those eyes _and_ Bella.

Bella.

The thought made the burn in my throat come to the for front, not thirst, but ache. I looked at her cold, motionless body. She was lying on the steel table. Like a morgue. Like she was dead. The irony tugged briefly at a corner of my lips, my heart hadn't beat in century, yet it had never felt warmer than when I was with her. A warm hand pressed to my shoulder and I looked down and smiled. A true newborn, Vampire and Human. Always hungry, always thirsty.

"Alice. She's awake." I murmured. Alice appeared instantly, two bottle's held tightly in her hands. One holding the baby formula, and blood in the other.

We had been trying to get her to embrace her human nature, the sour smelling formula, but she refused. Angry at us for trying to force her to ignore the vampire side. A brief chuckle escaped me when she threw the formula out the opened door, down the hall and out the window, I heard a small _splash_ as it hit the river. Alice shook her head and handed me the bottle of human blood and Ness before leaving to clean up the mess.

"I tell you a secret beautiful. I wouldn't drink it either." Her eyes twinkled as she snatched the bottle from my hands and started sucking greedily. I smiled down at the joyful child, my daughter. Pride shot through me, and a number of different other emotions I didn't wan to name. One of them was guilt. Guilt for being so happy while Bella.. Bella was in _pain. _I knew it. The burn, the fire. All of us remembered.

A buzz-saw snore from downstairs had me correcting, almost all of us remembered. The edge of my own thoughts I caught Carlisle's and Rosalie's. Rose was back. Didn't take her long. I glanced at the clock and confirmed what Carlisle's thought's had told me. It was six. Time to measure the ever growing girl. I placed her empty bottle on the chair and took a moment to cherish the time I had. It seemed I had very little time with my own daughter. But soon, I glanced at Bella again, a knot of fear suddenly coiling in my stomach, soon I hoped we would be a family. And I couldn't wait.

"_**Still no change?" **_I reached for her hand, Ness in my other arm, her face falling from the former smile. Soon. So soon.

"_**None."**_


End file.
